A Dustland Fairytale
by charstar
Summary: Blaine is moving on from Sebastian. It's only when he meets Kurt at a party, he realises what love is all about. But when ex-boyfriend Sebastian turns up, will Blaine struggle as he tries to leave his past behind? Will Kurt be all he's been looking for all this time, or is the love just nothing but lust? AU.
1. Chapter 1

******My first Fic, sorry if it's abit terrible. Just Blaine for now, but Kurt's arriving shortly with all his sexyness. Reviews would be nice :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sebastian**

Splashing layers of paint onto the canvas, Blaine was as comfortable as ever. Painting was his life now, all that he had left and something to hang on to. With a deep look of concentration on his face, he proceeded to wash around the dark paint and hope it would fast resemble something. He always did that, let his imagination run free- the colours were his escape. He added darker shades and a silhouette of a young man came into the picture, Blaine paused.  
Last year had been so hard for him, letting go of someone he'd loved so much and having to move on so quickly with no path infront of him and nobody to guide him, he felt sick at the thought.  
'Blaine...' A voice said weakly 'Blaine I can't do this'. Blaine looked up to the his face, connected to a neck his lips had been on a moment ago.  
'Oh, its okay' Blaine grinned, his lips travelling up along a jaw 'we don't have to' his hands moved to the other boys hips, a smile still on his face.  
Sebastian pressed his own lips together 'I can't do this at all. Us. I can't do us'  
'Sorry, what?' Blaine arched an eyebrow, his arms dropping to his sides.  
'Its not working'  
'Yes... it is'  
'Its not what I want'  
'But you said-'  
'Its changed. You're different, I'm different'  
Blaine frowned, taking it in. Was he different? 'I don't think so'  
'You are'  
'How?'  
Sebastian sighed 'everything stops being good after a while, Blaine'  
'It's still good for me. Now'  
'Is it? Is it really?' A hint of sarcasm.  
'Well... Yeah'  
Sebastian shrugged 'not for me'  
'Are you having a bad day?' Blaine asked, a small pout on his lips as he put his hands on the taller boy's shoulders.  
'Don't patronize me' his tone was acidic, he shrugged Blaine off.  
'I was just...'  
'I should go' Sebastian interrupted him.  
'No' Blaine panicked 'Please don't'  
Desperate was the last thing Blaine wanted to sound, but he couldn't let him go without a fight.  
Sebastian picked up his coat and opened his mouth to say something. He turned around on his way out 'sorry, Bla-'  
'Don't be sorry. Just leave' Blaine said, praying his voice wouldn't break into a cry.  
Sebastian shut the door behind him. A year and a half relationship. Over. Blaine was frowning now... Exactly what had just happened?

Blaine looked to his painting, without realizing at first, the guy in it was Sebastian. Blaine swallowed, almost in a trance as he stared at the boy. His flicked hair, his toothy grin, his chin dimple. Yeah, he'd still remembered him right down to the small scar on his neck. He wasn't even concentrating, Sebastian was just looking straight through him in his oily glory.

Blaine had got back from family vacation, only to be welcomed back by a new guy performing a wonderful rendition of Uptown Girl with the Warblers. He was head over heels, Sebastian was beautiful. After meeting up at the Lima bean a couple of times, a few cinnamon sprinkles and magical kisses were all it took to make them official.  
Blaine wiped his sticky hands on his jeans as he blew out a big breath. Coming over emotional suddenly, he took a moment to pull himself together, washing out his brushes.  
His year with Sebastian had been amazing, they'd done everything a couple in love would. They drank medium drip coffees together and went on sunset beach walks, laid in bed telling each other childhood stories and picked out each others clothes at the Gap. Where had it all gone wrong?  
Blaine thought hard, he'd been so consistent. Sebastian had said he'd changed. Changed what? His aftershave? His sense of humour? His bedroom tactics? And how had Sebastian himself changed? Blaine didn't ponder on this for too long, mainly because he was scared of what he'd talk himself into. His biggest fear was being cheated on, that his dream boyfriend had being disloyal to him. With another Warbler, with anyone. It made Blaine sick to his stomach, so his brain tended to skip past the possibility that this is what could have happened.  
'You still here, kid?' A voice asked.  
Blaine turned to the old woman holding a mop and a bottle of cleaner. He thought about grabbing it from her and drinking it- probably less painful right now.  
'As always' he answered with a forced smile.  
It was 8pm and Blaine was still at school. After moving out of Ohio and up north to Michigan by himself, his senior year was dragging. Numbing his boredom and heartache, he'd taken up art and found himself here almost every night, creating something new. Much to the delight of Maggie.  
Margaret, the school janitor was the grandmother Blaine had never had. She was a burly woman who knew how to handle her cleaning, and a damn fine cook too. Pushing seventy, she looked amazingly well for her age and didn't take tackle from anyone 'what you doing tonight?' She asked, wiping down the paint splattered surfaces.  
Blaine shook his head, his gel-laden hair not moving an inch 'not sure, Mag. Probably just grab a few beers, turn in early'  
'Darling, you come with me. Margaret will fix you up a nice green bean casserole, huh?'  
Blaine grinned 'I couldn't possibly' he said 'but thank you'  
Maggie waved an arm 'suit yourself, boy' she looked over his shoulder and hitched her wide spectacles further up her nose 'who's that then?' She squinted at the canvas  
'A guy I used to know'  
'Good looking, isn't he?'  
Blaine laughed a little at her bluntness 'yeah'  
Maggie smiled warmly 'I wouldn't worry yourself, you'll find someone for you'  
Blaine's lips twitched at the corners 'I know' he nodded. He packed up his paints and folded his things away. He swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and looked to Maggie. She winked 'come on, I'll lock up' she said, linking her arm in his as they headed for the door.  
Blaine left the canvas there in the art room. He was leaving Sebastian behind, for good he hoped.

'Bye' he said softly, switching off the lights.

'Who you talking to?' Maggie looked at him as if he were deluded

'Oh, nobody' he closed the door.

'You are a strange one, Blaine Anderson'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry there's no Kurt yet, he's coming with his beautiful face and unf.. ok soon. Review please, opinions would be nice.**

**Just when you like/ don't like about it :) Sarah is based on one of my best friends, who never shuts up. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Sarah**

After heading home, Blaine kicked off his brogues and grabbed a beer from his poorly-stocked fridge. He thought about his painting, about last year and how it seemed so far away. Yet he still managed to remember every minute detail about the boy he'd loved. His apartment in the centre of Lansing was overpriced aswell as cold and with nobody to share it with but his 8-year-old rescue border collie, Sam, he was constantly lonely and craving company.

Snuggles in bed weren't the same with a dog and although Blaine swore he had nothing against hairy guys, it wasn't what the type of relationship he was after. But Sam was loyal and walking him passed the time and also gave Blaine the opportunity to try and find someone knew. The park was buzzing most mornings but the only good thing Blaine had come across were the ice creams sold from the van there. Middle aged ladies scooping poop were not what he had in mind when he thought of walks in the park. Where were all the duffel-coated cute guys hiding?

Curling up on his couch, Blaine checked his phone for the first time that day and saw he'd received 3 texts. One from his network provider, one from his mother asking him to come home for the summer, and the last one. Unknown.

'We need to catch up! S x' it read.

Blaine squinted at the screen. Was this fate?

'Is this Seb?' He typed.

Hesitating for a moment, he realised how needy he sounded if it was Sebastian, he changed the text to 'Who is this?' and clicked send. He hoped it would be Sebastian, as sad as it was, he really needed someone there for him right now that wasn't his dog or over the age of fifty.

'It's Sarah, silly! x' fired back a reply, she was certainly more enthusiastic than he ever was on a Friday night.

Blaine sighed, he didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed, but a part of him was definitely pleased to hear from her. When he'd been in the Warblers, Sarah had dated his friend Jeff. She'd patiently sat outside Dalton everyday waiting by her car to pick them up. Jeff had lived near Blaine and she was the only one out of the three of them with a license. On the way home, she'd tell him stories from when she was a junior and about all the bargain clothes she'd picked up that week. She was a nice girl and Blaine decided they did need to catch up. His fingers hovered over the keys, before sending her a text back.

'Hey Sarah! That would be nice. Saved the number x'

Blaine had arranged to see her over the weekend and to his surprise, Sarah had insisted that she drive to Lansing. He was secretly pleased, besides the fact he didn't want to see any of his old 'buddies' in Lima, he really didn't like driving. It was around 140 miles and Blaine couldn't sit still for more than 10 minutes. Even with Bryan Ferry blasting out his car speakers, he always managed to get lost. And anyway, who would look after Sam?

Sarah arrived the Saturday morning, almost an hour late. Blaine went to the door, smoothing down his hair as he opened it. Sarah threw her arms around him, kissing his cheeks and waving alcohol in his face 'Hi' he smiled.

She was prettier than he remembered but he never did look at anyone, no matter what gender, when he was with Sebastian. She had short brown hair and was wearing an even shorter lilac dress. Grabbing two pint glasses from Blaine's almost bare cupboards and filling them with the amber liquor she'd brought (The girl clearly had no sense of units and measurements), she began talking.

'So about a month ago, me and Jeff split and it was just horrible, he finished with me for some girl and I cried for weeks and then Nick came and looked after me, it was so romantic and Kurt came by my apartment every morning and night with Kleenex and coffee, he's such a doll and Nick got all jealous of Kurt, but Kurt's gay and I just can't help it if he's all over me all the time, he's just so cute and...' she took a breath in and Blaine went to say something.

'Nick is clingy, I mean really clingy and he's nice and everything, I just love Jeff but Kurt is just obviously in love with me, despite being gay but how do I get Jeff back? Do I make him jealous?'

Blaine blinked at her, he zoned back in. The woman didn't stop talking for what seemed like forever.

'Who's Kurt?' he finally asked

'Oh, some guy from my college, he used to go to McKinley'

'Don't know anyone from there. Don't you go to that drama college, now?'

'Yeah, NYADA. Oh, he's so cute!'

Blaine smiled, everyone was cute according to Sarah.

'How's Sam?'

'He's good'

It was silent for a moment, Blaine could still hear her voice ringing in his ears.

Sarah's eyes lit up, her face spread into a wide grin 'Oh. My. God!' she said, her arms flapping.

Blaine raised an eyebrow 'Wow, you seem pleased about Sam's health'

'No no no. There's a party. This week. In Marysvile'

'In Ohio?' Blaine asked

'Mhm' Sarah grinned

'Oh. Cool'

'_Please_ say you'll come'

'Who's going?'

'Everyone'

Blaine laughed, everyone he wouldn't know probably. 'Okay, I'll come'

Sarah squeaked, wrapping her arms around him. He saw she'd drank half of her pint glass, that couldn't be healthy?

'So this Kurt is crazy about you, huh?' he asked

'Yeah' she rolled her eyes

'And he's gay?' Blaine took a gulp of his whisky, it created a burning sensation in his throat.

'Yeah' Sarah got a packet of Lamberts from her bag 'smoke?'

Blaine put his hands up 'Not for me, thank you'

She lit up and reclined on his shabby sofa 'But I think he's not _really _gay'

'Wouldn't he be more likely to lie about not being gay, rather than pretending he is'

'Dunno' Sarah shrugged

'When is this party then?' Blaine asked

'Tuesday night'

'Tuesday? I have school on We...'

'So?'

Blaine laughed, one night wouldn't hurt.

Before Blaine knew it, they were in some expensive boutique, picking out new clothes. Sarah was acting like his mother, putting denim shirts and such up to his small frame to see if they'd fit. He didn't mind, she was trying to be helpful.

'I was thinking of dressing down. Man, I have _loads _of stuff in my wardrobe I could wear, it's no biggie'.

Sarah looked at him as if he'd grown another head 'You mean.. you'd risk being seen in the same thing twice?'

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle 'Sarah, this is Marysville not Manhattan, darling'

Sarah jerked her head towards him 'watch it, midget' she was holding up a bright green shirt with neon pink decoration

'I said... I was thinking of dressing down'

Sarah gave up on dressing him, picking herself a pricey outfit and went to the fitting rooms, Blaine following her and was looking lost in the women's section. He waited outside for her and whilst he sat on a stupidly low stool, he flicked through his sketch book. Sarah came out, she looked amazing. 'What do you think? Do I look... frumpy?'

'Not at all, you look beautiful'

Sarah grinned 'What's that?'

'A sketchbook'

She grabbed it from him 'You did these?'

'Yes' Blaine was flattered, he could tell she liked them

'They're... they're amazing'

'Why thank you'

'I never knew you did stuff like this'

'Well... bet you never knew I can ballroom dance either'

'Very funny, Anderson'

Blaine didn't say anything, he looked smug. On the way out, whilst Sarah was paying for her pricey new frock, Blaine picked up a white shirt 'Hey, what about this?' he asked her opinion.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she saw what he was holding 'I thought you were supposed to be an artist.'

He put it back, looking a little down 'I'll wear my red polo'

'Go on then... tell me what a party's like in Marysville' Blaine smiled as he drank his take-out coffee.

'Alcohol, cute guys, cute girls, kissing, hot dancing, loud music' Sarah said dreamily.

'Sounds... interesting'

Sarah giggled, it was midday and she was tipsy. She did have a lot of alcohol earlier.

'Hey, Sar. Did you ever see Seba...'

'And then people usually end up dancing on tables... and making out in cupboards'

'Sebastian'

'Sebastian?' she smiled

'Yeah, Sebastian Smythe'

'What about him?'

'Did you ever see him, you know, after I left'

'Was that the guy you dated? I see him all the time in the Lima Bean'

'Oh'

Sarah wasn't paying attention, she was looking in shop windows.

'Why did you and Sebastian break up anyway?'

'Differences' he mumbled

'Ouch'

'It did hurt, but it happens, I guess'

'You over him?'

'Dunno' Blaine shrugged 'I guess'

'You know what numbs heartache?'

'what's that?'

'A good party!'


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're reading this and still on chapter 3... I worship you for being so patient.**

* * *

**Kurt**

'What am I doing here, Sar?' Blaine looked up at the gigantic house infront of them. The place was packed with people all dressed in amazing clothes and holding bottles of spirits. Blaine had gone with the red polo and a few bottles of beer. He felt a little out of place at the Marysville manor ahead.

After being driven out to the Ohio town, Blaine had agreed to spend the weekend with Sarah. He'd left Sam with Maggie and was up for a night of partying. Promised there'd be no sign of Sebastian, he'd been looking forward to it.  
'Relax, Blaine' Sarah took his hand 'I'll introduce you to everyone'  
Working their way towards the front door, Blaine looked around. Dalton guys mixed in the crowds, he hoped nobody would recognise him, because if they did, it was most likely they would remember him as 'the gay guy Sebastian messed about with.'  
Blaine followed Sarah into the hall and flashing lights burned his retinas 'Jesus' he muttered, struggling to see anything. 'You get used to it' his date said over the booming trance music. She lead them through to a living space, where collapsed out on a sofa, and most probably drunk, were Sarah's friends. 'Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is...' she pointed to them one by one 'Noah, Rachael, Britt, Finn, Mike, that chick dancing over there is Santana and getting drinks is Kurt'  
'Ah, the famous Kurt'  
'The famous _gay _Kurt' Noah said ' 'Sup, I'm Puck'  
'Thought you were Noa...'  
'Noah _Puck_-erman' he said with emphasis on the first syllable.  
'Ohh..' Blaine nodded 'Anything else I should know?'  
'Nah. Beer?' Puck threw him one.  
Blaine caught it with one hand. 'Smooth' Fin grinned 'Hey, you any good at ball? There's this guy with an _amazing_ catch but hell, he can't play for shit and...'  
'Please be quiet, Finn' Rachael said 'Blaine, where do you go to college?'  
Blaine noticed she was dressed for some sort of church performance in a mid-length dress and long socks with flats, different to the other girls with short skirts and heels, Rachael must be the girl Sarah had told him all about on the journey down, she was amazing at singing and everything else, but quite snooty. He worked out that the tall tree of a guy in the plaid shirt was her boyfriend.  
'I'm in high school, actually. Used to go to Dalton, but now I'm a Senior at Lansing Prep. I moved to Mich'  
'Boy, I bet you sure miss Ohio' Mike said sarcastically, wiggling his eyebrows.  
'Why would he miss Ohio?' Brittney asked slowly.  
'It's a joke, Britt'  
'Did I hear Dalton? I love a guy in uniform' The said Kurt was now behind Blaine with drinks.  
Blaine wasn't paying attention to the group's conversation, trying to explain sarcasm to the blonde. He was looking a moment longer than he should at Kurt. The other guys weren't bad looking, but he was gorgeous. If Sarah wasn't over-exaggerating when she said he was really into her, he should probably not get too involved with the guy. It sounded like Sarah already had plans for him. But didn't Puck just confirm he _was_ gay?  
'Yeah. I wore a uniform' Blaine said, a little more flirtatious than what he planned.  
Kurt mock-growled, laughing a little and taking a seat next to Rachael 'I'm Kurt' he said.  
'I know' Blaine smiled.  
'Oh, so she's told you about me?'  
'Who? Sarah? Yeah'  
Sarah sat on Kurt's lap, Blaine remembered Sarah saying that Kurt was all over her, all the time. It looked the opposite to him, with Sarah throwing herself at the poor guy.  
Blaine smirked at the thought and Kurt caught him 'What has she said?'  
'Enough'  
After being pulled up to dance by Sarah and after a few too many vodkas, being grinded up against by Brittney and Santana, Blaine sat down to catch his breath. Kurt came over to him, he still looked amazing after an hour of dancing and Blaine just felt sweaty and... had his hair-gel melted off?  
'So, mysterious Blaine' Kurt smiled, sipping a rum and coke.  
'That's me' Blaine was slurring, damn.  
Kurt looked around at everyone.  
'You're cute'  
'What?' Kurt shouted over the loud Madonna track playing.  
'I said you're cute!'  
It was hard to tell if Kurt was blushing because of the lighting, but he was certainly smiling 'You too'  
Blaine grinned 'Sarah really likes you'  
'You've had too much to drink'  
'Nope. She does'  
'I don't swing that way' Kurt said.  
Blaine didn't know whether to feel bad for his friend. Hell, who was he kidding? He felt like dancing. 'Do you wanna dance?'  
'Okay' Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hands who took a while to reach his feet as the taller boy pulled him up.  
'You really are drunk, Blaine'  
'Not' Blaine found his feet and started dancing with Kurt as _Hung Up_ came on  
Kurt sang to him, his hips swaying to the music _'every little thing that you say and do...'_  
Blaine sang back to him _'I'm hung up, I'm hung up on you'_  
They laughed, house party's weren't Blaine's scene but he'd never reject one again. The whole place felt like one big hug of happiness and... Yeah, he knew he was pissed.  
'Are you single?' Blaine dared to ask  
'Are you?'  
'You can't answer a question with another'  
'Oh, really?' Kurt moved his feet, feeling the music 'why do you want to know?'  
'I like you'  
'You don't know me'  
'I know I like you'  
Kurt grinned, the guy was like a puppy. 'Looks like Sarah is having a good time' he shouted over the booming of the speakers.  
Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sarah kissing a tall boy 'sucking face'  
Kurt grinned 'she's usually sucking dick'  
'Kurt!'  
'Who is that guy?' Kurt squinted in the dim room.  
'Dunno' Blaine glanced again.

Blaine stopped dancing and looked at Sarah. Kurt was talking to him but he wasn't listening anymore. Fin and Rachael danced past and a minute must have passed as Santana was waving a hand in Blaine's face, trying to get his attention. She shrugged at Kurt. 'What's he doing?'  
With the alcohol circulating his body, Blaine thought maybe one of the side effects were full blown hallucinations. But alcohol was a depressant and this was real. The guy with his lips on Sarah's was no stranger.

Looking up, the guy caught Blaine's eye and paused. Blaine's heart was in his mouth as the green eyes met his own.  
It was no other than Sebastian Smythe. 'Blaine' he said.

A) What was Sarah doing?  
B) Sebastian was gay  
And C) Why was he here?

With a thousand thoughts running through his head, betrayal was the dominant one. Blaine wanted answers.

* * *

**Reviews telling me what you like/ didn't like/ ideas ;) Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you're still reading this, I love you. I don't own anything etc etc. But if I did... Klaine would get _alot_ more action than Fox allows.**

* * *

Sebastian had the audacity to smile "hey _buddy_" Blaine noticed his annoying voice was still the same, he was sure he heard Kurt giggle. Blaine atleast expected Sebastian to be civilized, not the same cocky shit he always was. What was 'buddy' supposed to mean?

Feeling himself frown, Blaine realised the music had stopped and saw everyone was staring at him. He turned around to see Brittany was there 'I thought it was more dramatic if they turned the music off' she half whispered. Blaine tried not to smile, he would have usually been more puzzled but with Brittany, he wasn't surprised. 'why are you here, Sebastian?'  
'I'm not Sebastian, I'm Britt...' The blonde began.  
Santana pulled the confused girl away and Finn stopped laughing when Rachel elbowed him, causing him to grasp his chest. His girlfriend did look on edge, Sarah had said she was dramatic.  
Sebastian ignored everyone else 'Why do you think I'm here?' his eyes never left Blaine.  
'To ruin my life... again?'  
Sebastian snorted 'it's a party Blaine, my friend's party'  
'Great?' Two could play at that game, he could be just as brash.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he moved closer to the shorter guy. Blaine noticed Sarah, she'd been pushed out the way. Blaine didn't feel sorry for her, he was mad as hell and sympathy wasn't even on his mind at the moment. There was barely any space between them now and he could see there was an ugly prominent vein on Sebastian's forehead, like he was strained. Whatever he was straining for, he wasn't trying particularly hard to be atleast decent about the whole situation.  
The music started again and people began dancing, Blaine felt less self-conscious. Katy Perry's voice filled the room, Blaine had to congratulate Mike on his excellent music taste.  
'Do you wanna talk someplace?' Sebastian asked.  
Blaine wasn't sure what '_talking_' consisted of, but he would sooner walk on nails than miss an opportunity to mock Sebastian's arrogance 'okay then'  
Kurt grabbed his hand on the way out and Blaine squeezed it momentarily 'skin tight jeans' Kurt mouthed and a grin spread across his face, Blaine winked before going outside. He was quite smug that him and Kurt seemed to have a _thing_ already.  
'Smoke?' Sebastian asked. What was it with people and cigarettes nowadays.  
Blaine shook his head 'You'll ruin your singing voice' he perched himself on the patio bench, he looked uncomfortable, his fingers pulling at a loose thread on his jeans as he waited for Sebastian to talk. Thousands of whitty comebacks and put-downs had previously ran through his mind and not one he could think to bring up now. Damn.  
'Whatever' the other guy said, lighting up. There was a Japanese water feature in the garden, Blaine didn't even know who's house he was in. He always wondered why people bought this pointless, flamboyant stuff when they had infinite amounts of money. He'd spend it on tailored suits and Hawaiian holidays and... He choked as a wave of smoke hit his face, collecting in his lungs. He spluttered 'Jesus'  
Sebastian sighed 'oh Blaine' he said slowly, a tut escaped his lips.  
'Don't'  
'Don't what?'  
'Patronize me'  
'Oh per-lease' Sebastian smirked 'its natural. What are you? 5 foot?'  
'I'm 5 foot 8'  
Sebastian slowly shook his head 'oh dear'  
He could deal with the hair puns but the dwarf references... If there was one thing that pissed him off more than anything else, it was the height jokes. Blaine felt like pouncing on him, ripping his face off and feeding it to Sam.  
Instead he heard himself ask the question he'd always avoided, right since day one when Sebastian finished their relationship. Blaine always longed to know why he broke it off. The real reason behind 'I've changed'. The words rushed out of his mouth.  
'Sorry? What?' Sebastian said 'you're too close to the ground I can't hear you'  
'_I'm sat down_?'  
'I didn't notice'  
Blaine gritted his teeth, he found it hard to recall the last time he'd practiced boxing 'I asked why you really broke it off last year?'  
'Sorry, Hobbit. One more time, didn't _quite_ catch that'  
'You know what I said'  
Sebastian grinned and after a moment answered Blaine's question 'Too involved'  
'What?' Blaine frowned  
'Hey, get your own game.' Blowing smoke from his mouth, it hit Blaine in the face again, he chose to blame Sebastian over the wind direction.  
'Yeah, real funny. I meant what does it mean? Who was too involved in what?'  
Taking another long drag on his cigarette, he looked at Blaine, his head tilted to the side, as if the 18 year old he was talking to, were a small child. 'you cared too much'  
'Oh, terribly sorry. I never realised it said 'be sure not to give a fuck' in the relationship handbook'  
Sebastian smirked 'It's somewhere near the how to avoid being clingy and needy section... Did you only skim read it?'  
Blaine was going to claw his face off 'I wasn't clingy'  
'Pfft'  
'Or needy'  
'Of course you weren't'  
'I think we're reading different versions of this handbook' he stood up off the bench.  
'Maybe you read the straight version, you need to keep all your options open, as you surely realise you have no chance with lady-face?'  
'You were so much nicer in the painting' Blaine muttered  
'Huh?'  
'I said you're a dick' he headed towards the door, hoping Kurt would still be up for a dance. After a year of wondering if it was cheating, or if he was uninteresting, or he was bad in bed... Sebastian was just looking for some fun. Blaine didn't know whether he was relieved or shocked. He settled for both.  
Blaine went inside, he passed Brittany on the way in who embraced him a hug. Blaine patted her back awkwardly, her arms were wrapped around his neck 'Oh... thanks Britt'  
'I would get my cat to magic hug you, he totally makes everyone who's upset, happy'  
'I'm not upset anyway'  
'But Twink just called you a hobbit'  
He smiled a little at the nickname she'd given Sebastian 'How did you...?'  
Brittany pointed to the window 'But it definitely was not Rachel's idea and she didn't tell me to say this either'  
Blaine rolled his eyes. Brittany put her hands on his shoulders, leaning her head down to look him in the eye 'Personally, I think you're more of an orc than a hobbit'  
'Isn't an orc a-' he wasn't going to argue 'thanks'  
Being referred to a mythical troll wasn't top on his ideal compliment list, but it'd do. She danced through the crowds of people, over to Santana.  
'Hey gorgeous' Kurt said from behind him. Blaine decided he would settle for that name, however. The warm grin that met him was amazingly reassuring. It was so abnormal for him to adjust the fact he'd known this guy who was beyond compare, for just a few hours. He felt like he'd known him all his life. On a personal level, he didn't know Kurt's last name, but the way he acted... Just reminded Blaine of happiness. Kurt made him happy.  
And his face was near his, having spun around to see that smile. The smile was suddenly puckered lips, and they'd met his. Forming perfectly around his own, he felt like he was flying. Kurt's hands in his hair and his own hands on the perfect face belonging to this perfect man. The whole moment was perfect. His drunken haze had half-cleared in the cool evening air outside, and this was so real. The heat radiated from both of them in the stuffy room, full of teenagers. But Blaine was living his teenage dream with Kurt, and whether it was a one night thing or it lasted, at this moment it felt right. Under alcohol influence, he loved everyone and nothing Sebastian had ever done made him feel like this. 'No regrets, just love' echoed through Blaine's head as he was guided upstairs by Kurt's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine remembered it all, somehow through the slurred words and clumsy hands, they'd done it. Blaine had felt light-headed and he knew it wasn't just down to the alcohol. Kurt's manner about the whole thing had been ingratiating and Blaine _wasn't_ sorry about sacrificing his virginity, the whole night had been amazing and Kurt knew all the right places to touch, allowing Blaine to peak the same time as him, riding it out and sucking on his neck aswell as a few other places. He touched the bruise that was prominent on his collar bone , his fingers gliding over the purple-blue spot- it was tender to the touch. Shit shit shit, it was real and this was evidence. Looking down, Blaine discovered the source of the humming; Kurt who looked nothing less than a God, lying peacefully as soft snores escaped his mouth. His coiffed hair was messed up but it didn't matter, his lips parted slightly, breath escaping them with every fall of his sculpted chest. Prometheus. A Titan who taught humankind various arts, and after the previous night, what they'd done was nothing less than art. Blaine felt they'd danced together, their bodies moulded perfectly as if it was right, they were right. He'd never done this before, and he wasn't just thinking about the sex. He'd never cared for someone so much before, and certainly never as quick.

One night, one party was all it took, one drink and one deep conversation to realise that Kurt was suited to him. The pragmatic choice, Blaine realised, would be to write Kurt a note. The clock indicated it was half 10 in the morning and Blaine needed to see if Sarah was alive enough to take him home at some point. He smelt expensive cologne mixed with vodka and vomit in the air. He looked around for his clothes, they were in a bedroom but not one he recognised, it was big. _Yeah_, Blaine thought, one of _Sebastian's friends places_. Rolling his eyes at the fact 'Twink' had weaved his way into his thoughts again somehow, he found his boxers between the bed sheets and pulled them on. His polo was covered in a sticky substance that he couldn't bare to look at long enough to evaluate what it could be; he didn't chance putting it on. Instead, going over to the double wardrobe, he opened it up to find a range of shirts and tops, aswell as a Dalton uniform and more shoes than any guy would need in his whole lifetime. He decided he'd long term borrow a black T-shirt and scanned the room for his jeans, he only saw Kurts. Deciding the apparent label whore who inhabited this mansion wouldn't miss one pair of many Armanis, he pulled a pair on. This wasn't stealing, he concluded, this was charity as Blaine was out of pocket and he'd done a swap. He'd settled that Mr Dalton Academy could keep Blaine's pants when he found them in this trashed place.  
Feeling very self conscious about the forest of curls growing on his head (the gel that was loaded on last night had completely vanished from his dark hair) Blaine searched for any stationery he could use to jot down his number. Fuck.Did this make him a slut? Was he now a booty call?  
_No harm done Blaine,_ his thoughts raced, _if it's over forever... It was nice._  
A pen, a sheet of paper and lack of caffeine left him scribbling down illegible letters. 'Last night was amazing, I'd love to take you out!' He thought again and crossed out the second exclamation mark, recalling from last night that he'd told himself would never appear needy ever again. 'Can you call me? Sorry for leaving. Blaine Anderson' he decided it was too formal and put a line through his surname. He jotted down his cell number and put an 'x' at the end. Signing his last name had made him realise he had no idea what Kurt's was. Leaving the note next to the other man, he went over to Kurt's jeans next to the bed and fished out a wallet, flipping it open he slid out a drivers licence 'Hummel' Blaine said out loud, a smile on his lips.  
Stirring, Kurt opened an eye. There was an afro in his face 'what the...' his eyes wide in surprise. Blaine jumped in shock, throwing down the wallet 'Iwasn'tstealingyourmoneyIswear' he said quickly 'just needed to know your name before I left' he looked panicked.  
Kurt had no idea who 'fro guy was, but he was beautiful. He rubbed his eyes, his need for coffee and paracetamol becoming more and more necessary by the second. Kurt yawned 'sorry' he said, puffing out a mouthful of air 'I'm really hungover, and I don't know what happened' his eyes scanning for clues, he spotted a few.  
'Oh' Blaine nodded slowly 'shit sorry yeah, of course. The thing is...'  
Kurt groaned, his head throbbed and he just needed hot Borat to stop shouting. He probably wasn't raising his voice at all, but with a feeling like his brain was being drilled by tiny men, it wasn't working out so great 'yeah, I think I know' He finished, he could sense by the way his whole body ached and the dark splodges the neck in his line of view.  
'I left you a note'  
'Thanks'  
'With my number' Blaine smiled, the silence that followed was uncomfortable, he had no idea it was because Kurt was captivated by the beam displayed on the other guys face. Blaine collected himself and stood up awkwardly 'Bye Kurt' he kissed his cheek as he bent down a little, he noted his aftershave, it smelt fruity. The mixture of the scent along with Kurt's sweat was surprisingly appealing.  
'Bye B-' Kurt was sure it began with a B  
'Blaine, my name's Blaine'  
'Sure, right, see you'  
The click of the door closing was deafening and Kurt flopped down on the bed. Was he really that drunk? A sense of achievement washed over him... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had pulled.

Stepping over the teenage bodies as he headed downstairs, Blaine looked for Sarah. Instead he found Puck and Finn on the couch playing video games. Puck had a half naked girl draped across him but paid no attention to her. 'Prepare to die, Hudson' he barked. Finn seemed to be a pundit in putting up with Puck and cracked his knuckles 'never.'  
Blaine cleared his throat, two sets of eyes glanced up 'Hi Blaine' they said in unison. Having no interest in the war game they were so focussed on or the inner workings of a straight teenage boy, Blaine realised he had no chance of finding Sarah from them. He headed to the kitchen and opened every cupboard until he found a jar of instant coffee, his mouth watered. After quickly boiling the kettle, he tipped in a slug of milk along with the hot water and sipped it. On a usual day, he'd have sooner died than drank instant, but any was good right now.  
Clambering over sleeping bodies in an attempt to reach the living room again, Blaine noticed Puck had made Finn admit defeat and took his chance to ask about Sarah.  
Finn shrugged 'last time I saw her, she was with Smythe. Britt and Santana are in some bed upstairs, I know Brittany thought you'd left, she was upset'  
Blaine rolled his eyes for the second time that day, his reflex both times was caused my Sebastian.  
'As if you remember, dude' Puck pulled a face that displayed a look of surprise and pity 'got wasted'  
'I wasn't allo- planning on getting drunk anyway' Finn said, looking at his friend. Blaine was sure he'd nearly said allowed.  
'Rachel has you so whipped' the other guy snorted, picking up on Finn's hesitation too 'Now round 8...' He picked up the controller.  
Blaine stood in front of the plasma screen, he had a nostalgia for last night, to return to the God that was Kurt and do it all again. Anything was better than attempting to get through to Pudson 'Please can you help me find her?'  
'Is that a hickey?' Finn squinted  
Blaine put a hand over his neck 'no'  
'Shitballs, it is'  
'Will you just listen?' Blaine said to the two of them. Puck yawned, stretching and causing the sleeping girl sprawled over his lap to wake up 'hey baby' he grinned. She looked at Puck, then Blaine and to Finn, she grumbled something about a dickhead and shut her eyes again.  
'Who did you even get with?' Finn carried on.  
'It doesn't matter. I need to get home to Lansing... You know, where I live'  
'Kurt. You got with Kurt' Finn gasped  
'Course he did, Tubs. Even Puckzilla worked that one out. Let it go'  
Blaine recalled his earlier fear of knowing nothing about either of them and confirmed it. He had no intention of attempting to learn either, the inside of their limited brains were most likely filled with football, games and cougars.  
Finn leaned down to pick up his controller and saw a second girl down the side of the sofa 'Found your girlfriend, Blaine' he shook her.  
Sarah groaned as she stood up, she looked like death and the odour seeping from her had to be a smell only found in hell. The zombie apocalypse was premature and Sarah was the first one affected.  
'I'm gunna take a shower' she slurred, tripping over a bottle of vodka and crawling towards the door.  
'Sure thing' Puck called 'be sure not to drown' his monotone voice dripped with sarcasm.  
'Whatever Noah' she turned the corner.  
Blaine took a gulp of lukewarm nescafé and looked between the two guys. He got the feeling Puck wasn't too fond of Sarah, as he seemed to have a malevolent inclination to want her to drown. 'So she didn't shag Smythe' Puck said 'weird. I feel like I missed out now, could have been well in there.' Not too fond of her personality anyway, Blaine reassessed.  
'Nah, no chance. She's hot' Finn was trying to look around Blaine at the screen, who politely moved as he'd found out what he'd came to quiz them about.  
'Hot? Did we just see the same face? She looked dead' Blaine voiced.  
'Did we just see the same tits? She looked damn fine' Puck flicked his thumbs over the controller buttons.  
'Its a straight guy thing' Finn nodded slowly, a comment intended for Blaine. His eyes were transfixed on the tv.  
About to argue he was still from Earth and understood what it was that made a woman attractive, Blaine realised it was irrelevant. Even though he was sure he from Earth, it made no difference as these boys weren't even from this galaxy, never mind sane enough to be considered earthlings.  
Puck suddenly rose to his feet 'let's go' he flicked off the xbox 'you coming Blaine? I'll give you a lift to Mich'  
'Really?' Blaine was surprised 'wow, thanks'  
Finn got up too, looking around at the mess 'yeah, I'd sooner have Puck as the designated drunk driver than be part of the clean up team'  
'You're on' Blaine smiled, a free ride back to Michigan and a beautiful guy with his number whose call he awaited, he'd pushed the thought of Sebastian right out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck

Considering the circumstances, Blaine didn't mind the ride back, though he did still have a feeling he should be heading back to Ohio to climb into bed next to Kurt, even if he wasn't entirely sure whose bed he had slept in last night. Blaine had convinced himself he hardly_ knew _the guy and that he was being stupid. Sebastian was accurate when he said Blaine always got in too deep. Kurt might think the same way, just be up for some fun. It didn't stop Blaine's suspicions however, he couldn't adjust to the fact that the relationship was dragged out over 18 months, when it could have ended after Sebastian had used him a few times for sex or whatever else he desired.  
Puck flicked through the radio stations, his huge land rover made Blaine feel queasy from the bumping, but it didn't bother the other two guys in the car. Puck had said previously 'don't mess with the Puck-mobile, it's big, it's dangerous and it's downright dirty'. Neither Blaine nor Finn were sure whether mohawk-kid was referring to his vehicle or himself. They settled for both.  
Finn had insisted tagging along for the ride and they'd sang and laughed and beeped the horn at hot girls. Blaine felt he could use friends like these back home, someone to have a laugh with and someone that wouldn't make out with his ex-boyfriend. He needed to have a word with Sarah.  
'So' Finn said, flicking Bon Jovi off (much to Puck's disappointment) and peering over Blaine from the back seat 'you got down with my brother?'  
Blaine had been drinking from a can of coke he'd picked up at the gas station and was now struggling to breathe, the sticky brown liquid decorating Puck's dashboard aswell as collecting in his lungs, they both thumped him on the back the only way heavy-handed football jocks would.  
Puck roared with laughter. Finn smirked 'you didn't know?'  
Blaine shook his head 'you and Kurt?' He croaked, wrapping his head round the idea that those two were related. They were different in every way. Finn nodded 'better believe it'  
Puck turned the music back on, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat 'hey, you guys have the same eyes, you know'  
Finn frowned a little 'Wait… what? Weird that, considering we're not even blood related, dickhead'  
Puck shrugged, he raised an eyebrow 'are you sure?'  
Blaine looked between the two as they argued about biological parents, DNA tests and the first 16 years of Finn's life he was sure he didn't have a brother for. 'Hang on, hang on' Puck said 'Are you telling me that Burt and your mom hooked up like 5 years ago? Shit man…'

'You came to the wedding, Noah' Finn looked so exasperated, Blaine reckoned he must be used to Puck, but one thing he was sure of was that Puck would never stop surprising _him. _After an hour or so, they passed a sign for Michigan and Puck aimed in the direction of Lansing, finally getting there thanks to Finn's 'expert sat-nav skills', apparently Blaine's local knowledge was nothing to do with arriving early.

'Did you guys wanna come in?' Blaine asked

'Nah' Finn smiled, though it was drowned out by Puck asking what food he had in. He parked up after hearing the word meatloaf and followed Blaine and Finn up the faulty lift to the eighth floor apartment. 'Don't you get like… lonely?' Finn asked 'Or do you thrive off one night stands?' Blaine aimed an elbow at Finn's gut but the lankiness of him compared to Blaine's 'hobbit height' stemmed into a power blow right in the crotch. 'Sorry' Blaine giggled, finding his keys. He opened the door to find Sam, a full fridge and a stack of pre-packaged meals lined up next to his oven. A note was next to it 'Blaine, figured you'd be back today. Made you some dinners, I know what you're like. Sam is fine, hope you had fun! Mag x' Blaine smiled, he was fond of the old woman and the fact she'd done this just to help him out, resulted in him making a mental note to pay her back.

Puck joined them in Blaine's flat 'ooh, cosy' he collapsed on the sofa 'where's the food at?'

'Well, we have a lot more than meatloaf now thanks to a friend' Blaine smiled, rooting in the colourful contents of his freshly stocked fridge drawers.

Finn picked up the note 'Sure she's just a friend? You're not bi-sexual or anything?'

'Yeah, you know my thing for 70 year old janitors' Blaine got out the meatloaf for Puck and slid it onto a plate 'No, no I'm not, Finn' he'd never much thought about it before. People asked him when he knew he was gay, but he'd always known deep down. Like when did most people discover they were straight? He'd not really been attracted to a girl before in that way, there was a few drunken moments when he'd been convinced he was in love with girls as they'd held his curls back when he'd spewed, but he'd love anyone that would risk his vomit to take care of his 'tipsy taboos' as his mom had named them.

'Oh, cool you have a dog' Puck let Sam lick his nose 'Girls always want dogs when you get serious, I just know it leads to kids and I've made that mistake before. Plus, you have to walk them and it's really boring'

Finn rolled his eyes, Blaine frowned 'Wait… you have kids?'

'Singular, I have a kid. I have a little girl but I never see her' Puck said. Finn glanced at Blaine and Blaine worked out it was best if he didn't mention it. 'So what you gunna do about Kurt?'

Blaine shrugged 'He has my number so… whatever he wants.' He didn't see Kurt calling him anytime soon, Blaine knew he didn't remember anything but Kurt hadn't looked too defeated when Blaine's hickey had met his eyes. Infact, Blaine noted, he looked rather pleased with himself. 'But whatever' he figured he should shrug it off, not get himself too worked up just incase the sex-god didn't call anytime soon.

'Hey, I have Kurt's number' Puck flicked through his phone, Sam's snout nudging his hand as he scrolled through his contacts.

'Dude, you have over 200 contacts and they're all girls.' Finn squinted at the small screen, quickly reading the names.

'Girls, gays and you' Puck corrected 'Here we go… _Lady Hummel' _Puck read out the numbers slowly and Blaine jotted them down on his note from Maggie. Puck was biting off and swallowing chunks of the loaf and Finn grabbed a can of beer from Blaine's fridge. 'We gotta run, it's Rachel's singing class and I promised I'd take her at 5' Finn said.

'Yeah' Blaine said, absentmindedly 'Thanks for the ride, though. Saved me having to put up with Sarah'

'I'd put up with Sarah quite happily for a few hours' Puck grinned 'If you know what I mean.' Blaine stared at Puck in silence, he really was quite brutally honest and although Blaine wouldn't admit it, he found him hilarious.

'Riiiiiight…' Finn broke the awkwardness by patting Blaine on the back 'Take care, bud.' Puck did the same and Blaine opened the door for them 'Stay cool' Puck said 'Dude, nice jeans'

'Thanks. Oh yeah, who's house were we at last night?' Blaine asked, passing Puck a beer for the ride. Finn had already taken off down the hallway 'Erm… Wes's I think'

'Oh, I know him. Never knew he was good friends with Sebastian'

'Good friends? They're sleeping together' Puck snorted. Blaine's face was blank, he hadn't slept with anyone since Sebastian and now he'd been told Sebastian had slept with half of Lima, guys and girls. '… The fuck?'

'Yeah' Puck trailed off, the image of Sebastian and Wes drifting around in his, Blaine figured, miniscule brain 'See ya'

Blaine shut the door after muttering a goodbye and adjusted to what had just been planted in his head. He shouldn't care, some cute guy whose number he now had and whose brother he was now friends with. It was a result as far as Blaine was concerned, he'd wait for him to call and Sebastian wouldn't matter. For now, he had Sam and a big thank you to send to Maggie.


End file.
